


Invisible boy/Poisoned With Love

by cutelarryshipper



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Based on a Dream, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelarryshipper/pseuds/cutelarryshipper
Summary: Things were going pretty amazing on Auradon prep, no danger, unless you count with test and school projects...Well that's for most of us... you see everyone is doing well even after all that happen they all had them "happy ending" with the ones they love...love funny word...love shouldn't be allowed it can be as danger or even worst than any villain. They all act like love is some good, well not everyone thinks that way...I hate love it...hurts me every day. But no one ever seemed to notice how in pain i am...sometimes it looks he does all those things in on purpose just to hurt me...to tell the truth i don't know why i don't just end the pain.- Carlos Devil





	1. Cry baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this my first fanfic so anything just ask.
> 
> Also this is a challenge i did to myself.

                                                                                                                  **Pov. Nadia**

  
Me and Aziz finished practice our dance for that way requested by one of our classes and that we been practicing since the last class.

  
-Man, I'm tired what time is it- Aziz says tired as fuck and I went to see at my phone and got worried _shit_  
I thought.

  
-We better get going before the close the gym and we get stuck inside.- i told him as I dress my/his jacket and grab my bag and his then walk to him a trow it to him, lucky he catch it with a smile on his face. He walks to me and hold my hand and we walk out the dance studio and walk past the rest of the gymnasium talk how things were in my words.

  
\- So you told me where you came from there no magic, not even a little?- Aziz ask curiously making shake my head in response.

  
\- And there no United States Of Aurudon but there's a huge states that are always fighting each other- I say sadly then sigh.

  
\- I remember when you came here- he laugh- You were freaking out when you saw the VK's- I give him harmless slap on his arm while we pass by Jay kissing Lonnie which I purposely cough as I say "fuckboy" making him stop kissing her and look at me as I laugh a bit at his reaction and keep walking with Aziz.

  
\- I swear baby I don't know how there isn't any girl...heart..broken- I stop as I find a cry Carlos sat on the ground with a bottle of for what I could see a alcoholic drink almost empty.I look at Aziz and then walk to Carlos.

  
\- C...Carlitos sweetheart, what wrong?- I ask getting on my knees and he looked at me and start to sobbing.

  
\- I...can't...it...hurts.- he stutters as he tries to reach for the bottle when i stop him and look at him seriously.

  
\- Carlos...It's because of Jay isn't it?- I ask him even just to confirm my thoughts. But he didn't said a word only started to sobbing even harder so I hug him and look at Aziz and I could tell he was pissed.

  
\- That asshole!- I hear Aziz whisper.

  
\- Hey...let's take him to his dorm then we can talk to Mal and Evie. -I said very quietly, Carlos pull away a bit from me.

 

-Don't...tell...please.- i look at him shocked as Aziz walks to us and says:

 

\- You're joking?! C look at you! you are crying and you drunk a whole bottle of whisky because of a fuckboy, Mal and Evie need to know to help you.-He said as start to help him to get up and i do same.

\- I...don't him to know...i don't want Mal to hurt him- he said stuttering as me and Aziz help him getting to the doms, i look at my boyfriends and he said:

\- Ok, we promese we won't say anything but you need help.- I look at him and send him a death glare and we walk to Mal and Evie's door dom and knock on the door and in a minute Evie opened the door with a sleepy expression and in seconds she pull us inside of their dorm.

-CARLOS...WHAT HAPPENED!- She ask worried as fuck.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Aziz lie to Evie and Mal as promised.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just to say that here Nadia and Aziz are one year old then Carlos.

                                                                                                                       Pov.Mal

I'm sleeping peacefully when I hear Evie scream:

 

 -CARLOS...WHAT HAPPENED!- With that, I opened my eyes and get out of the bed the fastest as I could rub my eyes and pay attention to the boy sat on Evie's bed.

\- We found him near the gym, drunk as fuck- Aziz said looked at me seriously.

I look at Evie then I look at Carlos and walk to him stopping in front of him.

- Why?- I ask directly making him look at me. I could see through his eyes so much sadness as he talks.7

  
\- I... I don't want to talk about it.- With that, he tries to reach out for the bottle of whiskey, that Nadia was holding on her hand but without success because she noticed and give the bottle to Evie.

  
\- Ok, I won't ask...for now- I told him and Evie said:

  
\- It's late for us to start discussing this with you but tomorrow you will talk about this.- I could see from the way Evie was acting that is was super worried but who could blame her, the boy is almost a younger brother for her.- Now to bed.- Evie said as I yawn. Aziz and Nadia help got up from the bed and left our dorm.

  
  I turn to Evie who was laid on her bed looking at the ceiling.  
\- Mal....do you have any idea why he would be drinking that much?- she asked never taking her eyes from the ceiling. I was caught off guard with her question, so I decided to be honest:  
\- At this point, I put all the possibilities on the table.

She sighs.

\- changing topic, did you hear that will be a party tomorrow night?- She asks me which made me roll my eye.

\- Evie, I don't give a fuck about those fancy parties.- I say annoyed.

\- This is different, it's an underground party hosted by Nadia...no adults...no classic music...no fancy drinks.

\- Wait...what.- I look at her interested, she smiles and says:

\- The best part is that the band Allo Guitars will be there. - I look at her.

\- How..- I was going to ask but Evie cuts me.

\- I don't know, now sleep tomorrow we have classes.- She said

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that it for now, i hope you like it, tell me what you thought and don't forget to let a kudos. 
> 
> OH by the way I'm taking request for fanfics that you may want to read and i may write them!


End file.
